Promesse
by Nawel-chan
Summary: Lucy souffre le martyre, et ce par la faute de Natsu. Celui-ci, au bord du désespoir, et rongé par la culpabilité, désire plus que tout soulager un tant soit peu sa peine. Et la venue d'une promesse ne fera que le conforter dans sa conviction de se racheter à ses yeux. Ou quand Natsu prend les événements un peu trop à coeur. Ne pas se fier au résumé, absence totale de drame !


**Blabla de l'auteur :**

Hello mina ! Comment ça va ? :) Aujourd'hui je suis fière de vous présenter ce petit ficlet sur le thème 'Promesse' :3 Bon, j'avoue que c'est un peu farfelu, et après avoir lu cet écrit, vous ne me verrez plus jamais de la même manière... Mais bon, j'en dis pas plus !

Enjoy ;)

Manga : Fairy Tail

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété exclusive de son auteur, Hiro Mashima

Rating : K+

* * *

La culpabilité le rongeait en cet instant. Chacun des gémissements plaintifs de sa camarade lui poignardait le cœur sauvagement et sans aucune pitié. Néanmoins, il ne voulait absolument pas être ménagé. Il savait que toutes les souffrances endurées par son corps et son esprit ne valaient pas celles que supportait Lucy. Par sa faute en plus...

Il n'espérait aucunement trouver grâce auprès d'elle, il avait commis l'impardonnable. Souffrir avec elle était la moindre des choses qu'il puisse faire à défaut de pouvoir l'aider. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais se racheter, il se dit juste à ce moment qu'il trouvait injuste qu'elle soit la seule à avoir mal. Alors que lui-même l'avait mise dans cet état déplorable. Il se sentait juste horriblement coupable.

« Natsu... »

L'entendre gémir son l'attrista encore plus. Et ajouta en désespoir. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle le connaisse, qu'elle pense à lui, qu'elle s'écorche les lèvres à prononcer le nom d'un minable comme lui qui lui faisait subir tant de douleurs. Si elle le détestait, il comprendrait son choix et accepterait sans réticence de s'éloigner d'elle. Il ne récoltait que ce qu'il semait après tout, il était celui qui la tourmentait. A l'entente de son prénom, il cessa tout bonnement de respirer. Son visage se crispa en attendant le flot d'insultes qu'elle lui devait. Cette punition semblait bien trop insuffisante, comparée à la gravité de ses actes.

« Promets-moi une chose... Avait-elle dit. »

La blonde se tenait le ventre comme si on lui avait administré mille coups à cet emplacement. Il lui sembla, de par son visage tendu, que sa tête devait la lancer affreusement, et à en juger par la façon dont elle était allongée, au sol, son dos ne la laissait pas en paix non plus. Les lèvres de Natsu se tordirent en une grimace de malaise. Son cœur cognait affreusement dans sa cage thoracique, sur le point de s'arrêter à tout moment, à la pensée que plus jamais Lucy ne lui ferait confiance. Plus que tout, l'odeur salée de ses larmes tailladaient son corps, l'odeur de son sang coulant en abondance manqua de l'achever. Il avait l'irrépressible envie de mettre fin à ses jours sur le champ. De la manière la plus cruelle pour soulager un tant soit peu la frustration de sa camarade qu'il avait lâchement trahie.

Il l'aimait tant, mais à présent, il n'avait plus aucun droit de regard sur elle. Pas après ce coup. Quand il la voyait ainsi, portant toutes les douleurs du monde sur ses épaules, il voulait détourner le regard. Effacer à jamais cette vision d'horreur. Mais l'odeur amère du sang le torturait et venait lui rappeler ce qui se trouvait derrière ses paupières closes. Son imagination, vengeresse, lui donnait des images bien pires encore. Il l'aimait autant qu'il s'en voulait. Savoir que c'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état provoquait d'immenses tremblements. De rage envers lui-même. De peur, pour ce pauvre être qu'il avait écorché.  
A cet instant, il était près à lui promettre toutes les étoiles de l'univers si cela effacerait le mal-être de Lucy.

« Ne me donne plus jamais de dolipranes effervescents quand j'ai mes règles ! »

Oui, il le jurait.

* * *

En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous laisse ! :3

Review ?


End file.
